Like no other
by yeyeo
Summary: [Chapter 4 is finally up!] AU fic that revolves around the characters of KnM. The story revolves around two girls who know that the world is not really as ordinary as people believe it to be.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This will stand throughout the whole story. No characters or references to the anime or manga or OVA or novel or anything else licensed and legal belong to me, the plotline does though. If you wish to post my story anywhere, please seek my permission beforehand. Any events created are purely fictional and right from my imagination and any similarities to real life are purely coincidental.**

**Author Notes:**

This is my first non-oneshot story in Kannazuki no Miko, and it is hard to write as I feel personally that the anime itself is the art and already perfect. So, please do leave reviews and comments as to how I could improve on this story.

Throughout the anime, Chikane was featured as the ever so prim and proper lady who was perfect in many ways possible. She loved with a passion stronger than flames and was willing to sacrifice herself and everything else for Himeko. For this, I greatly admire her; however, it was with oft that I wondered how everyone would have been without the Orochi, and more importantly, how Chikane was. This began this story, a story of a different setting – a story, hopefully, of a love that was meant to be different. Although I wish for it to be a third person's POV, I am afraid to admit that I truly suck in it. Hence, this would be a fic of alternating POVs unless I have a sudden interest to chip in third person's POV. Last of all, I have to warn everyone that some characters may be OoC as I'm writing based on my instincts and deduction of their character. Also, this story would probably be updated as my brain juices flow… so it'll be unpredictable. I will do my best to complete it though.

P.S – I do not know how this is going to head for I have zero planning going on for this story; but hopefully, it will be a success like the marimite fic I'd written. – Prays to all deities -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I dreamt of fires within the depths of an iceberg**

**The sensations of extremities that undeniably encompassed the soul **

**I dreamt of Romeo and Juliet**

**A tragic tale; a regretful sorrow**

**Lovers akin to 'till death do us part'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Himemiya Chikane.

_A name I hated; a name I loved. _

_Chains that came with love… It was absolutely wonderful. Perfect, really. _

Daughter of Houkotachi Himemiya.

_A great father - a kind and compassionate man who knew when to push and when to release. The man was an intelligent bull practically, with a good sense of business and money. _

Successor of Tachi corporation.

_A cursed fate that could be avoided as long as father was alive._

Revered princess of Ototachibana Gakuen.

_Something stupid and irritating about the school I go._

A talented person of arts and sports.

_Just something inbred into me, nothing to swoon about._

Acquaintances of Kurusugawa Himeko.

_Now that's something to be said about._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dreams were but dreams**

**Trapped in the vortex of reality and fantasies**

**The only dream I craved to come true…**

…_was that of forbidden love._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- really short as it's not a real chapter.


	2. Life as a rose

Disclaimer: refer to prologue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roses.

I have always loved roses all my life. Intrigued, really, by how they seemed so strong but fragile at the same time. They had thorns, but their beauty was overflowing with more than enough lure to attract you willingly to the danger of prickling your hands. Roses withered and died easily; however, the impressions made by the belle captured the mind's thoughts for perhaps, a week or more. _Maybe even a lifetime._

These flowers, at first glance from afar, had seemed stereotypical to me. They always bloomed in that identical shape of its kind - a constant overlapping of more and more petals in a controlled manner – I was mystified by how uniformed they seemed to be. Upon closer inspection though, I discovered that each and every rose was, in fact, one of its own. Beneath the same exterior, a myriad of folds and furrows maintained its difference which defined each rose. With that sudden acknowledgement, I found myself enclosed within the interior of a kaleidoscope.

_Such a display of harmony in schism… the grace and elegance present in the conflicting movements of light… _

_… it was just like me… in a sense…_

Blue roses were my favourite; they were roses of fantasy and buds of new possibilities and miracles. These flowers reflected not only the colour of my eyes, but also the wish I had for something more in this perfect life I lead. Maybe I was searching for something more exciting in my sheltered life, something that would reach to the wilder side of me which was denied for my entire life.

"Chikane, are you spacing out in the garden again?"

Slowly, I turned around, taking care to be as polite and proper as possible in my actions.

"It's nothing much, father. I was just thinking on something minor."

"Ah… but my dear daughter, I am concerned about you. Perhaps you could tell me what had been occupying your thoughts lately."

_You shouldn't have to worry about me, father. I am sixteen now - almost an adult soon. Besides, how could I tell you that I was thinking about the flowers in the backyard garden? You would just laugh and brush it off before ushering me back to my activities._

I gave him a reason that was not totally false as a reply.

"Much as I would like to deny, but I was feeling a little nervous on attending school tomorrow. I was wondering about the personalities of the people in the school. After all, this is my first time going to a school instead of being taught what was necessary by a private tutor."

Father gave a sheepish grin at my statement, knowing fully well that it was his fault that I hadn't been enrolled in the school for almost eight years.

"Well, I did hear that almost everyone there are well mannered and from good families. In any case, this would be a good experience for you to learn how to make acquaintances and friends on your own. Eventually, you will have to take over the Tachi Corporation in my place with your husband and it will do you well to learn more social skills."

I gave a little sigh at this.

"There's no persuading you, is there? And I thought today was one of the times where you wouldn't remind me of that unpleasant future. Hadn't you already given up on trying finding a perfect suitor for me a couple of months back?"

_Stubborn old man… Even though I love you very much father, I can't stand it if you kept on pulling at the chains… Why won't you just understand that I don't like being tied down by anyone not of my choice?_

"Now, now, Chikane. You know I won't give up that easily. I have been preparing you ever since you were young for this. Besides, it would only be proper that a lady of power should be accompanied by a man in order for her words to stand. You do know that people still prefer males to females in the business world. Why can't you accommodate me for this? You're so inflexible!"

"Well, I inherited the genes from you, if you don't recall…"

He grimaced slightly at my words that were spoken with more harshness than intended.

_You are a good man with a sense of money and a head for business. Nevertheless, father, you don't know much about the way females think._

"That you did, that you did… Oh well, I got to get back to office for some last minute work before I leave for yet another business trip. I'm sorry that I won't be able to send you off to school, Chikane."

_You were always too busy with work to attend to me on special occasions like birthdays. It doesn't matter… I've been used to it for a long time now._

"It's okay. I will be fine on my own."

I watched as the silhouette of him became smaller and smaller, before losing sight of him to the main building of the house.

I stood up, swiped the dress free of wrinkles and walked back to the mansion where I was due to start lessons in tea ceremony. I looked back to the garden; the colour of each individual rose stood out significantly in contrast with the dark green leaves.

_A rose is but one flower. Even in a bouquet of them, a rose is but one rose alone. _

I was right in loving roses.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Short, but it's still just the introduction. The chapters would hopefully be longer as the story proceeds on. Do review if you like it and you want more (any kind will do). (: And of course, if you hate it or anything, just say it and give me some constructive comments and critisism on how to improve in my writing instead of flames. Any outright FLAMING would be greatly despised.


	3. Angel from the dreams

Chapter 2: Angel from the dreams

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There was naught to seek after**

**Everything**

**To be or not to be**

**Defined just like light and dark**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

I swerved sharply at an angle, not once turning my head and looking back to confirm whether I had lost them.

_Run, run, RUN! Don't stop, don't look back, they'll get you if you slow down or look at them. Flee! Get away before they could have a hold on you!_

I ran on blindly through the dark streets, not giving a care on where I was heading. The moon was shining upon me, but I couldn't appreciate its beauty. _Not now._ All I knew was that I had to go to that harbor. _Flee. Flee. Flee._ Everything else was solely based on instincts. My heartbeat was pounding rapidly in my ears as I felt more blood reach my head. I started experiencing giddiness from all the physical exertions for the past 30 minutes and I could feel myself slowing down bit by bit.

_Don't care about it! Continue running till you drop! It would be much worse if they caught you! They must not catch up with you! You cannot be captured by them again! The 'thing' wouldn't let you live! It's almost as bad as them!_

**Thud! Thud! Thud!**

Footsteps were nearing me, sounding urgent and threatening at the same time in my half-drugged brain. _It's their footsteps._ From a distance not so far away in another direction, the 'thing' gave a loud piercing shriek – neither human nor animal could have made that noise – as it came nearer and nearer to getting me.

_Can't you move any faster? It's gaining in on you! They're not going to let you go that easily too! Hurry! You're reaching the harbor soon! Escape is within inches already. Don't give up! Don't be surrounded by the 'thing' and them! Watch your steps!_

I felt a forbidding presence near me and a sudden rush of cold air. _It just tried to swipe me with its claws. _My old torn shoes skidded dangerously on the wooden wet floor of the jetty as I strived to reach my destination as soon as I could.

_Almost there now!_

**Splat!**

My grip on the wooden planks slipped and I found myself on the ground. Just next to me, the 'thing' gave another mind-shuddering roar, as if it had triumphed over me. I squeezed my eyes shut and shut my ears out from the racket it was making; but try as I might, I could not force my legs to support me any longer.

_Move! Get up!_

I smelt a sudden foul stench whiffing through my nose.

A chill ran down my spine.

_The smell of death._

I opened my eyes at the last moment.

_Rows and rows of sharpened teeth fixated right in my face._

**_Save me!_**

_**… Is anyone there?**_

Claws were coming straight at me._ Another yard more and it's the end of me._

Blue, almost dark hair swirled in front of me in an instant, shielding my eyes from** '**it'.

I only saw the outline of her, before darkness took me over…

_The face of my…_

…_my guardian angel…?_

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dreams are just realities denied.**

_What are you running away from?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Himeko, wake up!"

_It must be nothing much… After all, dreams don't mean anything._

"Mphrgmm…"

"Himeko, are you listening to me? It's getting late if you don't get up now!"

_But why do I always have that same dream?_

"Hi-me-ko!"

Hands tugged at my pajamas, pulling at them while I squirmed around, trying not to wake up.

"Mou… Mako-chan… just five more minutes… Today's Sunday…"

I could feel her removing her hands from me, only to use them to frame my face. I kept my eyes closed, hoping that she would relent and let me sleep in longer.

_Five… or even ten minutes more…_

Something pressed in.

"Ouch! Ow! Pain! Pain! Pain! Mako-chan! Stop drumming your hands on my head! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Now, now, Himeko, get dressed or we'll be late for school! It's Monday today, not Sunday!"

_Huh…? It's Monday today? Oh no!_

"Mako-chan, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I moved hurriedly after Mako-chan, trying to catch up the school's athlete to my best ability without running flat-out. A sleek navy-blue limousine pulled up by the gates of the school as I passed by. The sunlight reflected off in a bright glare from its well-polished exterior as the door of the car opened to reveal a maid and an unknown girl dressed in the crimson uniform of Ototachibana Gakuen.

_Who is she? A new transfer student to the school?_

I caught a short glimpse of her face as she gracefully emerged from the car; her every movement fluid and natural like the flow of water from the skies in rain.

_Midnight tresses of hair that fell straight to her back in one smooth toss of her head… Delicately shaped body that leaves no one untouched upon the sight… A posture that displayed an inner strength within all the elegance…_

_Bright azure eyes… eyes that encased a hypnotizing depth so deep that you will be lost in them…_

_Such beautiful eyes…_

"Himeko! So that's where you are… standing here as if in a trance, aren't you? I thought that you fell asleep halfway or something while walking here – whoa! Who's that pretty girl I see?"

_Mako-chan?_

"Huh? Mako-chan, I thought you were already very far ahead of me? Why are you here?"

"Gods, Himeko, are you sleepwalking and sleep talking throughout the journey here? You aren't making sense to me here. C'mon let's go say hi to her, I'm curious about who she is. Maybe she'll let me hit on her a little! I'm getting excited at just thinking of all the possibilities!"

_Mako-chan… she never changes that attitude of hers… _

People were gathering around _her_, seemingly attracted to _her_ as I was…

"Mou… Mako-chan… I don't think we should. Let's go now or we're really going to be late!"

I pulled her along and away from that beautiful person. We walked up the stepped slope of the hill, keeping our attention focused on the way up. _I don't want to trip and roll all the way down the slope again… It hurts._

Just when I thought that she wasn't going to say anything else on that girl, her voice came floating to my ears.

"Hey, Himeko. That's really something for you to say eh? Who's the one who couldn't get up in the morning? Ohhh! I get it now… who's the one who stood there gawking at her and not daring to talk to her as well? And to think you're the one who's commenting that we'll be late from a little interaction with her!"

I felt my face warming up at her words.

_My face must be really red now… must she always do this?_

"Mako-chan… could you just tone down a little? I only just thought that she didn't seem the type that will like normal people like us."

_A Ojou-sama like her couldn't possibly be bothered to have friends like me… Maybe she'll make friends with people like Izumi-san… _

"Himeko, do you think Sugira-sensei will spring a surprise test today?"

_Uh huh… she probably wouldn't even know of my existence… much less friends…_

"I don't- eh?"

_Backwards… backwards… I was falling backwards…_

"Himeko!"

I tried desperately to reach for her stretched out hands _I don't want to dislocate my leg again_ but I couldn't reach her grasp…

_Backwards… tilting… moving…_

_-_

_**Help me!**_

_**Anyone…?**_

_…my guardian angel?_

-

I felt a hand slink around my waist before pulling me in to a close embrace. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around the body for better support.

_Warm… So soothing and warm…_

**Gasp! **

The surroundings pulled me out of the comfort I felt, reminding me of where I was.

**Something felt wrong.**

_I was still falling backwards… and dragging whoever my arms were draped around along in the descent._

"Himeko!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: -coughcough- Well… all my plotbunnies and such ran away from me in terror of exams… I got stuck pretty much while writing this, so I hope that it's actually quite acceptable. I reached a dead end at the last sentence here… so I've decided to post it up first and pray for more bunnies to appear. Hopefully I can play (catch da bunnies) and win so you'll have an update soon. (: Uh… yea… really… I need some comments on it to give me energy to chase da bunnies. Hehe…


	4. Destiny, Chains, Duty

Chapter 3: Destiny, Chains, Duty

* * *

"Himeko!" 

I felt myself being pulled along in the descent even as those seemingly frail hands tighten themselves around me. We were both falling backwards… but somehow, I didn't feel any onslaught of panic that should had made itself known. Maybe this was how I had always felt… this so very strong urge to hold her close… this urge that screams out loud to protect her.

_Himeko… I won't let anything happen to you._

I spun around ever so gently, afraid of hurting the gentle soul that was you. I positioned myself such that I would take the brunt of the fall that would come… just so that you would have a softer landing than me. I would rather myself be the one who's hurt by the fall than you.

"Himeko! Himeko!"

Somewhere far ahead of us, I heard someone calling out to the girl in my arms as I stumbled a few more steps backwards. _It's probably Makoto-san doing all the shouting… _I closed my eyes as I sensed the ground approaching nearer and nearer to me; bracing myself mentally for the impact to hit.

_Himeko… I will always protect you._

**Thud.**

_It was only a gentle touch to the ground._

I opened my eyes gingerly, taking in once more the light from the sun. I was flat on my back, with the warm weight of Himeko sprawled over my body. Even so, the lack of pain led me to question my sense of reality. _Why was there no pain? Weren't we falling down the steps just moments ago? Shouldn't the impact be great enough for me to crack some bones?_ But before I could reach a conclusion, the sound of Himeko's voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Souma-kun! Souma-kun! Are you alright?"

"Eh? Oh… Kurusugawa. I'm okay. Were you hurt at all?"

I could vaguely sense the curious looks we were getting from everyone around us, but there was a peculiar intensity directed towards us that was different from the rest.

"Umm… Ano… Arigato, Souma-kun… for protecting me again… I wasn't hurt at all."

_Being in close contact with Himeko was nice… but…_

"Eh! Not at all, not at all! Kurusugawa… uh… the others are staring…"

"Ah! Gomen, Souma-kun."

I gave a little inward sigh as her warmth left me hurriedly _almost panicking _and scrambled up from the awkward position we were in. It had always been like this… I had been looking out for her for a long time… ever since we'd met in fact. But somehow, I couldn't get myself the courage to tell how I really felt. Even though sometimes I feel like she understands my feelings towards her… but that was probably just my own one-sided thought.

I stood straight again after she climbed off me. Swiping my pants free of the road dust, I glanced around, wondering about what _that _had been.

"Well then Souma-kun, I'll see you later! Mako-chan's calling! Thank you again!"

"See you later too, Kurusugawa!"

_There was a subdued presence that settled upon us right before we hit the ground… and it wasn't any kind of freakish wind that had cushioned our fall. It was different but yet… it was a little familiar too…_

Even as I tried my best to recall the sensations that I had felt, the details seem to slip further and further away from me.

_There it is again._

I turned around sharply as I felt that intense gaze again, but I could see no one that was paying _that_ kind of attention to me.

_Maybe I was overreacting._

--

"Souma. Do you realize that you are different from the others? You who hold the blood of the Tenkari are forever destined to do great things. Your brother is not very dependable, so I would expect you to perform."

"Yes, father."

"It's good to know that you understand, Souma. Now then, let us continue with our practice. Remember, Souma, that no matter how tired you are, you will always continue to strive for the better. I do not expect you to slacken in your training regardless of anything else. Besides this, I want you to keep your abilities concealed until the time is ripe. This will mean that you will not use your abilities under any circumstances. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Sir."

--

Those were the last few words that father had told me before he sent me to study under Oogami family.

_You are the only one left who's capable enough._

Tossing one last glance at my surroundings, I continued my climb up the steep steps of the school.

_It will do you good to remember that times aren't as peaceful as you think it is, Souma._

* * *

I observed the pair whom had nearly rolled down the numerous steps with a look of disinterest. 

"Why did you do it, Ojou-sama?"

"Curiosity. Thank you again, Otoha-san, for preparing my stuff like always. Well, I'd best get going now."

"It's my pleasure to help you, Ojou-sama. Take care of yourself."

I watched from the elevated steps as the car became smaller and smaller from the distance, paying no particular heed to the stares of the crowd surrounding me.

_Interesting… so that innocent-looking guy could sense something… even when I kept it low-key. I should ask Corona to help me do a background check on him. After all, that's what she does best – hacking into forbidden files of the various organizations._

I focused my attention once more at climbing the seemingly endless amount of steps to the campus, heading solitarily to the principal's office.

_That girl… the girl he tried to save from falling…_

_Amethyst eyes… Pale blond hair that looked sun-kissed…_

"It's just curiosity."

Yes, it was that… it can be nothing else

* * *

A/N: Okay… Just in case anyone's confused, but this will be a definite AU. I'll reveal the other characters soon… I hope. Yea… the title and summary of the fic would probably be changed in time. I'll be twisting facts and inventing biological last names for many of the characters like Souma, Tsubasa etc as well. If you know of their real last names, please do enlighten me. Thanks! 

- Stares face to face with plot bunny in a Mexican standoff -

P.S – Do tell me if you're confused or lost.


	5. Angel's descent

Title: Angel's descent

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One is shaped by one's surroundings. Even the strongest rock cannot defend against nature's corrosion. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Following the outline of the person in front of me, I trudged through the brightly lit corridor leading to the classroom._

Inquisitiveness had always been a weak spot for me. Ever since the time where memories would persist in my mind instead of fading away instantly, I recalled myself being perpetually curious about anything and everything. I would bombard the butler or the first person I caught sight of with questions pertaining different aspects in life. With oft, I had found the answers given to me unsatisfactory and sketchy at best. I knew that it wasn't done on purpose, but the notion of receiving shallow and cursory answers irritated me to no end.

Many a time I tried to ask my tutor questions in regard to life in general. Her response was always just a "you'll know it soon, Miya-sama." or an "It can't be explained that easily, Miya-sama." This, in fact, riled me more than the usual answers I obtained from the servants. Afterall, they didn't have much of a high level of education nor the free time to ponder over such questions.

As I grew older, the knowledge I had gained about politics and history led my curiosity to greater heights. Father, in order to maximize the learning I receive, had arranged for me to have different tutors for the various subjects that I had to study. There wasn't a day where less than four tutors could be spotted passing through and fro the mansion. Discussion with the teachers had become one of my favourite pastimes in the pursuit of studies, but nonetheless, there were still many queries that I had which were left unanswered. Those issues I had were often written down in a handy book which I brought everywhere and pondered upon whilst I take a walk around the surrounding greenery.

Once, I had spotted a chocolate-haired woman sitting on a branch of the oak tree near the mansion's gate during one of my thoughtful saunters around the house. I was eight at that time, and eight was always when any child would be curious about everything. Despite knowing that talking to strangers was dangerous, I had to ask how she had managed to slip through the camera-monitored gate.

Casually, I walked to beneath the boughs of the tree and looked up, calling to her.

"Hello, may I help you? Are you lost?"

She peered down at me, and ignored me blatantly. Sounds of fingers pushing against the laptop's keys could be heard as she continued her typing. Upon a closer inspection, she looked to be almost fourteen instead of the woman of twenty that I'd assumed.

I settled down upon the thick roots of the ancient oak, humming peacefully to myself as I waited for her to give me a better answer. Having nothing else to do, I took out my notebook and flipped through the pages, trying to conclude some of the answers to the questions on my own.

As I was just getting lost in a world of my own, the chirpy sound of her voice came floating into my consciousness.

"What are you doing?"

"It's nothing much."

I heard the scrap of rubber against the bark of the tree as she slid down the trunk and landed beside me. I felt the warmth of her presence as she stood behind me, her head hovering over my shoulder as she peered at what I'd wrote in the book.

"How do we know what's pink? That's a really strange question to ask. Pink is just pink, that's all."

"That is why I'd told you that it's nothing much."

Turning away from her, I continued scribbling down some more questions that occurred to me while searching for the answers.

"You're really a weird girl."

"You are one yourself too." I replied dispassionately, trying not to show the interest I had in her.

She scrambled to the front of me, still clutching her laptop in one hand, as she extended the other to me.

"I think I like you. I'm Corona, just Corona. I'm a professional hacker."

"Himemiya Chikane. Welcome to my house of boredom, Corona-san."

"Forget the –san, just Corona will do. Wait a moment… did you say that this was your house?"

"Yes, I did."

"Wow… I thought it was just a huge office for some company that could do with my profession. You sure it's a house?"

"Dead sure."

I took her offered hand and shook it.

"I see… well, princess, you couldn't possibly have a job for me, do you?"

"I'll take you to my father. Perhaps I could persuade him to give you one."

"Oh, ok. Thanks!"

"…by the way, princess. I like your sense of humour."

"Pleasure."

_It sure feels different entering the house with two when I'm sure that I left as one. _

Corona had been my steadfast friend ever since that day. She was a wanderer who depended on her computer skills for survival. Unlike the me who had been holed up in the house for as long as I could remember, she was out there in the world. With some manipulation, I managed to convince father to let her stay in the house with me, serving as my tutor in technology and hacking. These skills, though slightly underhanded, were a necessary evil in the harsh world of business that I doomed to survive in. Together, we often caused grievances to the household staff, especially when she was in one of her famous 'mischief' moods.

_After all, how fun can it be to pick up feathers corridor after corridor? _

"Gokigenyou, Himemiya-san."

The crisp voice of a passing teacher interrupted my thoughts, bringing me back to the reality I was still walking behind Sayoko-sensei.

"Gokigenyou, sensei."

It didn't particularly disturb me that every teacher here in this school knows me. Father had been a long time sponsor for many of the school projects that needed funding. As a result, I have always been invited by father to be his partner whenever he comes for the annual school ball.

_"It is good, Chikane, for you to mingle with other people once in a while."_

That had been his exact words – excuse, really – whenever I tried to refuse the invitation.

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

The teacher's heels clicked on the well-polished floor of the walkway.

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Those eyes… eyes which held that luminescent shade of blue with a tiniest hint of ethereality. Those were eyes which held a shadow of sadness within its lonely depths… but yet, they possessed that glint of humour which lurks teasingly beneath those seemingly serious eyes. _

_They were so blue… just like the colour of the ocean… no, they were more intriguing than the gentle waves sloshing against the shoreline…_

_Eyes so similar to the ones I saw in my dreams… eyes of an innocent angel. _

"Class stand."

I felt the cool fingers of Mako-chan prodding my shoulder, bringing me out of my temporary muse. It was only then that I realized that Sugira-sensei had entered the room. The clatter of chairs against the wooden floor followed her movement as everyone stood up and prepared to greet her.

"Psst… Himeko, you've been in a daze ever since we got here. Are you sure that you're alright? It was quite a fall, you know, even if you did land on Souma-kun."

Shaking myself mentally as I tried in a futile attempt to get the image of _her_ out of my head, I stood up with the rest of the class and waited for the cue, cringing slightly due to the loud noise made by my clumsy movements.

"I'm fine, really. Mako-chan, you're being too much of a worry-wart…" I whispered back to her.

"Class greet."

I bowed together with the rest of my classmates.

"Good morning, Sugira-sensei."

"Good morning class, everyone please settle down. I have some matters at hand to address."

I sat back into my chair, thinking that it was one of the days where Sugira-sensei would drone about etiquettes and rules of the school again.

Nevertheless, it was only up till the moment where Sayoko-sensei stepped into the room.

_The angel was before me again. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yup, sorry for the slow updates. I've FINALLY caught a couple of plotbunnies a few days back, but didn't have the time to type it out till today. As usual, reviews would be greatly appreciated as they really help a lot in the capture of the rebellious plotbunnies.

P.S – Didn't have time to look through much for errors, do point them out if you see them.

-mutters to myself- study study study… grah.

Hoho.. thanks, Naolin! Oh ya, the first 10 chapters or so will probably be easing in the main plot and focusing on various characters and introduction. The way I look at this, it's going to be a pretty long story with many chapters, especially as I usually type short chapters. x.X Hope you readers out there don't get bored xD


End file.
